Casi iguales
by Hatake Nabiki
Summary: Quizás por eso le atrajo tanto, quizás por eso quedo prendada de ella en cuanto la vio, por que era igual a sus ojos o al menos eso pensó. Reto: Una piedra en el camino. Dia: 18 de marzo


_Adoro el Ita-Dei, creo que es de las mejores parejas que se pueden sacar de Naruto, lastima que Kishi-sama esta ahora obsesionado con los zombies y no creo que se muestre algo de romance o al menos una platica pero bueno, para eso están los fics y esta es mi pequeña contribución para el reto **"****Una piedra en el camino"**_

* * *

><p>Titulo: <strong>Casi iguales<br>**Piedra: **Rubelita – Turmelina roja  
><strong>Autor del fic:** Hatake Nabiki  
><strong>Autor del manga:** Masashi Kishimoto**

.-

.-

Antes de ese día no había sentido ninguna atracción hacia algún tipo de joyas, de hecho las consideraba propias de la gente vanidosa o avariciosa y él no era nada de eso, él era un artista y ese tipo de cosas no entraban en su mundo o al menos eso pensaba hasta ese día.

Es curioso como se presentan las cosas, como uno no se da cuenta que un simple instante, un solo movimiento puede cambiar el rumbo de las cosas o al menos enseñarnos que ciertas cosas que creíamos como ciertas o seguras pueden cambiar sin que nos demos cuenta.

No era un día especial, estaba en una aldea sin importancia alguna, tan insignificante que ahora que trata no recuerda ni su nombre, estaba recabando información para algún extraño plan de su líder y como curiosidad estaba solo, raro si se considera que no lo dejaban hacer misiones en solitario para que no terminara explotando todo a su paso pero en esa ocasión estaba solo y por supuesto por completo aburrido, ya tenía en sus manos lo que lo mandaron a buscar y cuando estaba por salir un pequeño resplandor llamó su atención y solo por que su curiosidad siempre ganaba decidió acercarse al puesto ambulante de donde provenía, era una pequeña carpa donde una mesa, que al parecer se sostenía por puro milagro, exhibía una variedad de piedras de diferentes tamaños, formas y materiales pero ninguno de esos le llamo la atención mas que un pequeño ovalo mal tallado de un color rojo, no brillante como se esperaría de un rubí pero tampoco era mate, era solo rojo, rojo atrayente, rojo sangre, rojo…

—Es una rubelita— dijo la vieja que estaba atendiendo y que no había notado hasta que habló —Es una piedra semi-preciosa pero aún así atrayente y muy valiosa, por estos lados no se encuentran de este color.

No había entendido del todo lo que dijo pero si que era atrayente, era como si me llamará por que desde que pose mis ojos en ella entre en un trance que me impedía quitarlos

—Dicen que si se les aplica mucha presión pueden atraer pequeños objetos— Continuo hablando la mujer —Eso es lo que dicen, nunca entendí como podían hacer eso pero bueno, cosas que la gente dice— Restando importancia.

Ciertamente a mi si me había atraído, parecía estar en un genjutsu por que solo podía ver esa piedra y escuchar la voz de la mujer que me hablaba sobre ella, ni siquiera sentía mi propio cuerpo, nada.

—Es raro que sea de ese color tan rojo, no he visto una igual— Sin siquiera estar segura de si yo la estaba escuchando —Puede hacerla un collar, tiene un pequeño agujero en uno de sus lados, se la dejo barata ya que veo que le gusto tanto.

Sin saber como termine comprándola, de todos modos estoy seguro que no iba a poder irme sin ella, era como si fuera parte de mi vida, como si todo este tiempo me hubiera faltado sin yo haberme dado cuenta.

Ya de regreso en mi guarida la saque para contemplarla, para descubrir que era lo que la hacía tan especial, tan familiar, tan interesante y entonces lo entendí cuando apareció él.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez, no fue por mi misión, fue por que él así lo decidió, a estas alturas estoy acostumbrado, viene y se va cuando le place, no es que no me moleste, es solo que aprendí a tolerarlo, no gano nada al enojarme o reclamando, es como pedir que Sasori-danna entienda mi arte, algo imposible por lo que le dejo ir y venir como le place y cuando le place, por eso es que no me había dado cuenta de que era lo que me llamaba la atención de esa piedra, por que cuando no lo veo me olvido de él, de todo lo que es, de todo lo que representa en mi vida, de todo lo que significa, me obligo a olvidar para que no me duela su ausencia.

Sin poder evitarlo me perdí en sus ojos, en sus indiferentes y lejanos ojos, en esos ojos rojos con aspas negras, en esos ojos color rubelita, siempre pensé eran rubí pero ahora se que son rojos rubelita, por que no brillan como los rubíes, no son hermosos como los rubíes pero son atrayentes como las rubelitas.

No hablamos más de lo necesario o al menos él no habló más de lo que normalmente habla, todo fue como siempre, le hablé sobre mi misión, me queje de Sasori-danna, comimos juntos, me habló sobre Kisame y su manía de hablar de su espada como si fuera su esposa, nos quejamos sobre Kakuzu, me beso como siempre, me trato igual que otras veces, dejo que me durmiera abrazado a él, nada fuera de lo normal en nuestra, por ponerle un nombre, relación y al día siguiente como siempre se despidió y se fue con una última mirada de esos ojos rojos impasibles.

Parecerá extraño que ni siquiera cuando estamos juntos desactive el Sharingan pero sinceramente no me lo imagino sin él, de hecho agradezco que no lo haga por que eso me recuerda el mundo en el que estamos, quienes somos, que hacemos y eso evita que me cree falsas esperanzas pero no puede evitar pensar, mientras dejaba que el orgasmo me invadiera por completo que la rubelita que le compre a la vieja me atrajo tanto por que era igual a sus ojos, los dos del mismo tono de rojo, los dos misteriosos pero ahora que lo veo irse, que me dedica la última mirada, me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocado, por que mi rubelita y sus ojos no son iguales son casi iguales, por que esa simple piedra roja me transmitió mas calor y me dijo mas de lo que hayan podido decir sus ojos color rojo rubelita y quizás es por eso que me gusto tanto, por ese casi.

* * *

><p><em>Espero les haya gustado, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, regaños o cualquier otro comentario sera bien recibido. Gracias.<em>


End file.
